A Thread
by CrossAcademy22
Summary: He was forsaken. His death was due, but a single thread reached down to him, offering him an escape from his fate. Even though it means losing his soul. To a demon.


**A Thread  
><strong>_CrossAcademy22_

* * *

><p>Darkness.<br>The word played repeatedly in my head for every second of the day, even now.

Every second of the day ever since the moment I opened my eyes to find myself in a cage.  
>A cage along with children who had glassy, emotionless eyes.<br>Were they even living humans, I wondered.

My days within the darkness of _that_ place were filled with fear, cold, starvation, and searching for something to hold on to as I helplessly lied amongst urine and filth.

And blood. _Gallons_ of them.

There were masked people cloaked in black.  
>They come and go.<p>

I saw one of them pulled a little girl from a cage and dragged her onto the altar in the middle of the room.  
>I knew what they wanted to do to her. They were going to kill her, just like they did the other children.<br>She seemed soulless as she was being roughly dragged, and perhaps for her death was better.

I'd closed my eyes then.  
>And waited.<p>

My trembling hands moved to cup my ears as soon as those sickening stabs were heard, along with a scream which soon died out. I've heard countless screams ever since I woke up.  
>But even so, tears streamed down my dirty face without me realizing it.<p>

Why was I crying?

Fear, perhaps. Fear of me being the next one placed on that stone table.  
>I do not want to die. Not yet.<br>But mother and father... are dead.

Wait... dead?

_Dead. Dead. Dead..._

I feel like... _urgh...blergghhhh...!  
><em>Oh no…I vomited again… they'll get angry again. But the floor is already so dirty any way.  
>My body feels so warm...maybe I had contracted a cold...and my asthma...<p>

Wait.

What... is that?  
>I thought I saw a man walking towards me. I could not see very clearly...<br>I closed my eyes. My head feels heavy.

_Clank!_

My heart skipped a beat.  
>Oh no! <em>No! No!<br>_This cage is being opened! Don't take me! Please!  
>I shaped myself into a ball and stayed in one corner.<br>My whole body trembled with fear and my heart was beating so fast I could hear them in my ears.

Please don't take me! Please!

_Clank!_

I looked up and saw a fragile boy being dragged away. He screamed.  
>They didn't take me.<br>My heart slowed down.  
>I collapsed against the bars.<p>

I don't know how many days had passed. They had covered this cage with cloth.  
>I can't see anything.<p>

Light suddenly protruded my eyes when someone lifted a part of the cloth to see me.

Two masked men looked at me and smirked.  
>They laughed when I backed away into the dark as if the light scorched my skin.<p>

'This is worth more than two people!'  
>Coins clinked, and it was dark again.<p>

I feel so weak. Someone... I want water... food..._ God..._

_Chink!_

The chains… it hurts as I tried to move my leg. Is that…blood on my ankle?  
>Why doesn't anybody come to our rescue?<br>Does nobody care?  
>Why...?<p>

Once more, the cloth was lifted and light blinded my eyes.

_Clank!_

A strong hand grabbed my arm and my heart dropped.  
>Fear.<br>No!

'Argh! No! Please!'

Laughs.

My legs scraped against the rough floor. Someone unlatched the chain around my ankle.  
>I trashed around weakly, but I couldn't escape.<p>

'No! Help! Someone! Help me!'

I was lifted onto the altar.

'Don't! Help me! Help!'

More laughs.

There were no faces, only black masks surrounded me. Like a flock of giant ravens.  
>A woman looked at me with a sneer.<br>I shot an arm out to her frantically.

'Help!'

She laughed; red-painted lips hidden behind a feathered fan.

More hands grabbed me. My legs, my arms, my shoulders.  
>They turned me on my stomach. The hem of my shirt was pulled up to my neck, and I shivered when the cold air attacked my skin.<p>

_Please. Someone. Please...help...stop it..._

'Let me go! Let me go! Let me out of here!'

More hands held me down. My weak body was helpless.

'Let us give you the mark of a noble beast!'

'ARRRRGHHHHHH!'

Pain. It's unbearable.  
>Stop it! Just s<em>top it!<em>

My back felt like it was burning. A smell of burning flesh wafted in the air.  
>All around me were laughter.<br>I writhed in pain. No voice but tears came out.  
>The hands grabbed me again, without a notice to my suffering.<br>I was thrown into the dirty, grimy cage once more.

A chain around my ankle.

I lay motionless in the cage for such a long time that I didn't know how much time had passed.  
>It might have been hours.<br>Days.  
>A week.<p>

I didn't care.

I was too weak, too in pain to move.  
>My back…<br>My head heavy, my body cold.

_I want to go home.  
>Father, mother, God, please...<em>

Why?  
>Why was there no one?<br>No one came to our rescue.

Right then and there, I came to believe in one thing.  
><em>There is no such thing as God.<em>

If this is my fate, what have I done to deserve this?

Someone.  
>Anyone.<br>Let me out...

_Clank!_

A hand reached into the cage.  
>I backed away, pathetically tried to hide between the other children.<p>

'Stop it! I want to go home!'

It found me and grabbed my leg. I was dragged out.  
>My dirty nails scraped against the floor as I tried to grab onto something.<p>

'No! Please! Help! Anyone!'

Tears streamed down my face.  
>I was horrified.<br>They put me once again on the altar.  
>I thrashed around helplessly but the hands were strong.<br>Stronger than last time.

A stout man came up to the table.  
>My eyes went wide with fear when I saw what he was holding.<br>A small blade. Sharp.

_Death.  
><em>The very word struck a chill down my spine.  
>Everything happened too fast and the last thing I saw was the blade being raised high.<p>

'ARRRGHHHHHH!'

The pain I felt was much greater than the burn they gave me last time.  
>The blade went deep within the flesh of my stomach.<br>Blood gushed out of my mouth. They flowed and flowed in streams out of my flesh.

_Why...?  
>Why am I so weak? Why am I here right now?<br>What sin am I paying for? _

_Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill..._

There is… no such thing as God...

_Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill..._

There is no such thing as God…

_Kill..._

There is no such thing as God!

_I want them dead!  
>All of them!<em>

_...  
><em>

There were gasps.  
>The room fell silent.<br>The pain was lifted.  
>My view darkened.<br>Am I...dead?

That was when I heard it.

A _voice. That sweet, sweet voice. _

'Oh... quite the small master you are.  
>You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity.<br>What has been sacrificed will never be returned.  
>Now... choose.'<p>

Help came.  
>It was not God. He had forsaken me.<p>

It was a _demon_.

I was willing to give up anything.  
><em>Anything<em> to escape this Hell.  
>My soul. I have no need for it.<p>

'This is an order! Kill them!'

The demon, wrapped in shadows, danced around splattering the crimson of blood everywhere, killing them all.

It disgusted me.  
>It disgusted me even more when I realized I was trembling.<p>

_Clop._ _Clop._

The demon loomed before me.  
>'What is your name?' it asked.<p>

I had summoned a demon.  
>The contract had been formed.<br>I am on the wrong path, am I not?  
>But I cannot turn back.<p>

'My name is… Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The successor to the title of Earl Phantomhive.'

I felt weak. I felt like falling.  
>However I don't want to show it in front of this demon.<br>He snickered. _Can he see through me?_

'I see. That will be fine. Then, I shall take a form suitable of being in service to an Earl.'

He's a demon.  
>But I don't care. Anyone is fine.<br>He took a step out of the darkness he was enveloped in.

_Clop. Clop._

_Oh... he had taken another form._  
><em>That of a gentleman. How very funny.<em>

He stepped out with the appearance of a human, but his eyes portrayed the fiend he is.  
>The demon he is.<p>

The back of his left hand bears the seal of our contract, as do my eye.  
>The contract. I will never pass through the gates of Heaven or Hell.<br>My soul was no longer mine.  
>I left happiness behind.<br>I cannot turn back.  
>And I don't regret it.<p>

'Well then, give me any order and I shall obey it, my Lord.'

I was saved. By a demon.

A demon that I named Sebastian.  
>My demon.<br>My butler.

He belongs to me, and no other.

I was weak, but not anymore.  
>I will take revenge.<br>Revenge on those who have stained me and the name of the Phantomhive family.

Until every single one of them is gone, I will continue to live, under this wretched name of mine.


End file.
